In U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,592 first and second methods are disclosed for manufacturing a mop. In the first method, a rectangular piece of sponge is glued to cylindrical core, a wringer assembly attached to the core and a handle joined to the cylindrical core to define a mop. In the second method, a core member is located inside of a cylindrical sponge and a handle attached thereto. In both of this methods of manufacture an adequate mop is produced, however under some circumstances after an extended period of time, the adhesive fails and the sponge separates from the cylindrical core. It has been suggested that part of the failure may occur because of a lack of pressure being applied when the sponge is attached to the cylindrical core. However if too much pressure is applied, the adhesive may be forced into some of the sponge and thereby reducing the effectiveness of the sponge to adsorb liquid.